School days (My first love)
by zerobound
Summary: Makoto Itou make too many mistakes with his first girlfriend Kotonoha Katsura. Found out if he can stay with his first love or he'll follow mistake twice I change the plot
1. Plot

**School Days**

 **New Plot**

 **At first, I was satisfied with looking... Sitting next to her... Just having lunch her made me nervous. I wonder when it started... When I wanted to touch her, when I wanted to hold her... I ended up not being able to control myself with just that... I wanted and more... And it turned into my selfishness.**

 **Makoto Itou thinking about Kotonoha Katsura**

* * *

 **The plot came from School Days episode 12 before Sekai slap Kotonoha on her cheek**

 **I need new idea for the story plot**

* * *

 **A/N it was something I was thinking about a longtime ago after I saw that anime and reading the manga**

 **If you want to follow or review is your choices**

 **Next is character information**

 **update 1/16/18**


	2. Character information

**School Days characters' information**

 **Main Character**

 **Makoto Itou-** He wake up from a bad dream, but the dream was real. Every time he saw his friends, he saw memories of that life. He'll see all their memories after his broke up with Kotonoha Katsura at school festival.

 **Kotonoha Katsura** -She saw Makoto at the train. She was reading her book she saw Makoto is looking at her. She is Makoto's girlfriend and she is her class student council. When they date she saw in his eyes are kindness and sadness. She doesn't like him touch her body, but somehow she felt safe when he touches her.

 **Sekai Saionji** \- She sits next to him in class. Sometime he asks her for advice, but he felt uneasy with her. She tries to steal his first kiss, but stopped by Makoto. She works part-time as a waitress at the family restaurant Radish. She wants to try sexual training with Makoto in his relationship.

* * *

 **Secondary Character**

 **Setsuna Kiyoura** -She is best friend to Sekai since childhood and making sure she is happy. She has crush on Makoto. Before the school festival start he asks 'is it okay for you to leave and leave Sekai alone'.

 **Hikari Kuroda** -She believes that Makoto and Sekai are dating from the very start, and to negatively generalize to him; later growing closer to him by talking to him. Her family owns a confectionery store and café famous for its lemon custard pie. She has crush on Taisuke Sawanaga, but she grew out of her crush on Taisuke. She starts to have crush on Makoto before the school festival.

 **Nanami Kanroji** is a member of the girls' basketball team, attending the school on an athletic scholarship. She only in her group has boyfriend from the start, a member of the basketball club named Kyoichi. Nanami is good friends with Sekai, who comes from her junior high school, and Otome Katou. She really doesn't like Kotonoha, but doesn't mean Makoto protect her.

 **Otome Katou-** She is also a member of the girls' basketball team like Namani. Her friends are trio of Minami Obuchi, Natsumi Koizumi and Kumi Mori; who together frequently harass and coerce Kotonoha. She has a crush on Makoto since junior high school. She doesn't know why Makoto come over to their class room when Kotonoha is been bullied by her and her trio.

 **Taisuke Sawanaga** -He is Makoto's best friend from junior high school. He knows his best friend has strong interest in her. Since the water park Makoto been overprotecting of Kotonoha from him. Every time he at a perverted to Kotonoha, Makoto just hit his head.

 **Kokoro Katsura-** She is the sweet-natured younger sister of Kotonoha. Unlike her older sibling, Kokoro is peppy, talkative and full of curiosity, and although she frequently teases Kotonoha, she worries about her greatly. She has a good friend named Uzuki and affectionately looks up to Makoto as her older brother. Kokoro lives with Kotonoha and their mother Manami and father. Makoto make a promise to her, he would be with Kotonoha forever.

* * *

 **A/N this is my information of characters.**

 **Please review my story**

 **I fix my grammar on this chapter 01/20/18**

 **Im sorry again I'm going to return every chapters for this school before next the weekday.**


	3. Episode 1-Piano

**Episode 1 Piano**

My name is Makoto Itou; I was killed by my second girlfriend Sekai Saionji. She helps me to get closed to my first girlfriend Kotonoha Katsura. I desire more and it become my selfness. I didn't know how much I been hurting people closed to me. I didn't realize how great Kotonoha was to me. I was cheating on with Sekai and the other girls. Even the day that Sekai tell class she was pregnant. She still want me back even that. She still love me and she forgive me. Kotonoha Katsura you're the best and my first love.  
He starts to remember his promise to Kotonoha on the school for their future together. 'From now on, I want to spend my time with you like this. I'm easily influenced and I know that I've done terrible things to you… Now I know that you're the only one for me'.

'I wish I could keep that promise to you Kotonoha'. He said to himself and after he says his last words a light is surrounding him. 'I just wish I have a second chance again with you again Kotonoha!'

Makoto woke up and he is breathing so fast. 'Was that a nightmare? Yes it was a nightmare not real'. He is looking around his room. His eyes were shaking. He remembers the sport Sekai killed him. 'How am I still here I though Sekai killed me'. He got out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He is looking at the mirror and he removes his long sleeve to find that mark. He didn't see any scare on his body. 'Why dare no mark on me? What happened to me?' He heading back to his room then he grabs his cell phone next to his pillows and he checks his contacts. He found out he didn't see Kotonoha or the other girls he been sleep with. He gasps when he saw the date. 'This is the… day it began'.

* * *

Inside the train, Makoto is near the door, he is listening music from his radio. He is thinking some supernatural for me to be alive again and time return back to this day or was it gift or a curse. He saw dark-purple long hair teen girl running to the door and running passed him. She sat down cross from him and she pull a book from her school bag to reading. 'It funny I remember does word I said to myself about her'. He said by looking at her and smiling at her.  
'I had only noticed that she rode on the same train as me at the beginning of the second term. The only things that I know about her are… that she's in the class next door, seems to like books, and is always reads them on the way home. Even although it was only a small discovery that we ride on the same train everyday, it was from then I started to become interested in her. That said it's not like I would investigate her or try to talk to her…' She looking at Makoto then he look always and she returns back to her reading. 'It's just that being able to gaze at her, Katsura Kotonoha, from afar… would make my day become little better'. He pulls out his phone to take a picture of her, but he put his phone always. 'Better not this how my mistake begins'. He said to himself.

* * *

In class 1-3, Makoto is in his old seat waiting for the day to begin. 'This day begins when I toke that photo of Kotonoha then Sekai show up and find out that I like her'.

"Itou why are you're looking at your phone?" A female voice said to him. He knows that voice. "You have one of doe's cell phone charms". The female girl was Sekai Saionji who was his ex girlfriend and she is the one who help him hook up with Kotonoha.

"Saionji. No I don't have one". He answers her. He starts to remember by looking into her eyes. He saw everything about her being his girlfriend, sleeping with her, and kills him. He put his phone always.

"Okay I guess we're neighbors now". She said to him and she sit down. He not pays attention to her. "So Itou are you good at studying?"

"I guess". He said in boring tone to her,

"I see. Do you want to eat lunch later?" a short girl with ribbon on her head; she is Setsuna Kiyoura the class Rep of their class. She asks and hopes he will say yes.

"Sorry I'm busy doing that time". He answers in a boring to her.

"I see, Itou". She disappointment tone. She is sad he didn't say yes.

Class has beginning, their teacher begins with history. The class are listening what he is saying to them, but Makoto is thinking how is he alive again and how did his life got reset. He saw Sekai writing a message to him. 'Do you have cell phone charm? When you were looks at your phone'.  
He message back to her 'No'. She saw that and didn't writing another message. She is thinking still hope for her yet. A short girl with ribbon on her head; she is Setsuna Kiyoura the class Rep of their class. She is looking at her best friend and she notice Sekai has smile on her face.

Class is finally over and it lunchtime. He left his classroom and he is looking outside from a window. A wood stick was about hit his head, but he dodge it, by moving to right. "Makoto how do you know I was about to hit you". A male said to him. He saw was his best friend Taisuke Sawanaga from junior high school. He is holding a broom. He is doing cleaning on lunch time.

"I just know Taisuke". He said to him. 'I know you're going to hit my head'. He said to himself.

"I held you're sitting next to Saionji the popular girl in school. But is really unfair for me, you're the lucky one". Taisuke said to him. He said in a sad tone. "I want to be love to all girls too".

"Yes Taisuke, but dare is nothing between me and Saionji". He said to him, but he doesn't believe him. 'I still don't know why he was so depress in the festival. I wish knew…' He felt a little shock from his head and he felt dizzying.

"Makoto are you okay". Taisuke said he is worried for his best friend.

"I'm fine..." He said to him and in his mind he saw that life what Taisuke did at the festival. He saw him confess his feels to Kotonoha and force her to sleeping with him at the festival. 'Kotonoha that why I heard your voice at the folk dance with Sekai'.  
"I need to go, Taisuke". He said to him and he walks passed him without him hearing his friend next word to him. 'What happened on that day?' He said to himself and want to know why his best friend did that to her.

He went to the school roof and he is looking benches where he sits with the two girls. 'First time I was up here was Sekai got permission to use the roof for Astronomic Club. But the reason was she shows me a picture of herself with Kotonoha to help me out. I didn't know how wrong I was back then'. He said to himself. Few minutes passed he walked back downstairs from rooftop and heading back to class.

* * *

The day reach sunset and school time is over and the students are leaving, Makoto is still on his seat. "Itou are you going to leaving anytime". Sekai asks before she leaves.

"No I'm going to leave later". He said to her while looking at the window.

"Okay sees you tomorrow". She said to him and she left the classroom. She is in front of the school and she is getting her shoes and she left with Setsuna.

"Sekai is everything okay with Itou". Setsuna ask her.

"Yes he is going to leave later. Where are we going this time?" Sekai asks her best friend.

"The place is near the barber. They have some new dumpling out". Setsuna answer her friend request.

"Okay let leave now". Sekai said to her and they're heading to that location.

* * *

Back to class room 1-3, Makoto is still looking at the sunset. 'I wish I knew why I'm still alive? But still I got a second chance of life again to start over and what're these versions for?' He said to himself and he heard a ring from his phone. He saw is Taisuke's name and he hanged up on him. 'I better leave now, but part of me still wish I get to know more about Kotonoha on my own without help from Sekai, but only way keep her safe from me.'. He said to himself and he is heading to the front, but he overhears a piano. 'Who is playing piano this time the school is closed'. He is about to leave the music stopped him. 'I guess one small little check won't hurt'. He said to himself and he is heading to the music room. When he arrived to the door he saw a bright light and from that was a girl with long, silky dark-purple hair is playing piano, which is illuminated by the mild light of setting sun, which she has her eyes closed. 'Kotonoha, you looks like a goddess descended from sky'. He didn't know his right hand pull the door open and she stopped playing. Both of them are looking each other.

* * *

 **Arc 1 (Confession) Part 1**

 **Update and Edit 1/28/18 (who remember my old chapter)**

 **A/N I want says my thanks to lixiaofossil. Who help me in the music of** **the piano?**

 **From the beginning apart of my story was from School Days episode 12 Makoto promise Kotonoha.**


	4. Episode 2-Get To Know You

**Episode 2 Get to know you**

Makoto and his first girlfriend, Kotonoha Katsura are looks at each other. 'Great I was hoping I won't run into her today'. He said to himself.

"Good evening, can I help you". She asks in kind tone.

"I was about to heading home then I heard a piano play. Then I follow to the music room". He answers his question with his eyes closed. 'I forgot her kind voice'. He said to himself and he has small blushes on cheeks.

"I see, thank you". She said to him. She knows him the boy who is watching her on the train when they're heading to school. She was about to stand up from the piano' seat.

"You were playing Tchaikovsky's The Seasons?" He asks before she leaves the piano. He knows the playing and he like it. 'This much be one of her talent, I never ask her'. He said to himself. He like her plays and fined peace from his versions from his classmates today.

"Yes that is correct". She answers his question. She is surprised he knows the piano play.

"You're really good in the piano and that why you practicing before the festival". He said to her and he wasn't careful what he was saying to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't practicing for the festival". She answers his question.

"I see". He said to her. 'Why am I bringing the festival up'? He said to himself. "Have you practicing the piano before".

"Yes in my childhood I learn to piano few other things then I stopped". She said with blushes on her cheeks. She is happy she is talking to the boy on the train.

"May I ask why you stopped miss"? He is laughing after his words. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name". She nods her head to answer him. "My name is Itou, Makoto from class 1-3 please to meeting you".

"My mom told me to keep them up through junior high, but I made her promise to let me stop if I got into the academy". She saw her long hair is in front of her face. "My name is Katsura, Kotonoha from class 1-4 and I'm class representative please to meet you, Itou". She said to him and she moves her long hair from her face. He saw it and he just blushes even more.

"Please to meet you Katsura. I better go now. I happy I talk to you". He said to her. She was about to take one step.

"Wait please". She said to him and he stopped. "You're taking the train home". She asks him and he nods his head to her. "Can we walk to the train station together?"

"Okay, Katsura". He said in happy tone. She smiled at him and she grabs her school bag. She is walking to him and she still has her smiling face. "Let go, Katsura". He said to her and the two beginning to walking together. He felt happy again when she is walking next to him again.

They arrived to the train station and they're waiting for the train to show up. 'What am I doing? Why I want to get close to her again'. He thought to himself and he is hearing the train is coming to them. Then a little shocks from his head. 'Not again'. He saw himself with a light surrounding him then he heard what he said to himself said 'I just wish I have a second chance again with you again Kotonoha!'  
'I remember now and the reason for this second chance'. He said to himself. He saw the train stopped and they walking inside the train.

They're standing next to the door and they're looking at each other. "Katsura, I like to get to know you better. Would you eat lunch with me tomorrow?" He asks her and hope she say yes.

She is smiling at him. "Yes I like that". He is happy she said that to him and she is happy he wants to get to know her.

* * *

The next day lunchtime in class 1-3, Makoto is about to leave his classroom. He is stopped by Sekai. "Hey Itou are you okay?" She asks him.

"I am okay". He just smiled at her.

"I see. Listen I got extra lunch ticket. Do you like to join me"? She is blushing and hope this time he would say yes. He was about to say something.

"Sekai are you ready yet?" Setsuna asks her. She is with a brunette with her signature squid rings hairstyle. She is showing annoying look to him. She is Hikari kuroda one of Sekai's friends.

He was about to say he is having lunch with Kotonoha, but another girl and she is tall coming from behind him is choking him. She is leaning her head on his shoulder. "What wrong Itou, you were about asks her lunch". The tall girl said from behind him. He knows the voice is Nanami Kanroji.  
He felt a shock from his head again. He saw himself being annoying by Hikari, she has crush on his best friend and he sleep with her. He saw Nanami never like Kotonoha, who thinking she isn't Makoto's girlfriend. She wants to make her life miserable. He saw Setsuna and himself encourage being class Rep because she is strong from last term. She helps Sekai to making sure she stays always from Kotonoha to making her happy, she has feelings for him, she would anything for him, and she move to Paris.

"Sorry but I have lunch with someone from class 1-4". He said to the girls and he removes Nanami's hands from his neck. He is heading to the door. 'I didn't know Kiyoura would go so far always just to making Sekai happy, but that not reason why have this second'. He said to himself and heading to next door.

The girls didn't say anything after he left, but one got their attention. "Is he dating someone"? Setsuna asks her best friend.

"He didn't say anything to me". She answers best friends. She is disappointment of this. She was hoping he would say yes or he would ask her.

"Let take a look". Nanami said to her friends and they're behind her. She is hoping is not the long purple black hair. They peep outside from their classroom door and she is right.

"I hope you didn't wait long". He asks Kotonoha who is happy to see him.

"No I am happy you remember". Kotonoha said to him. She is holding a lunchbox and thermos. "Itou, let go". He just nods his head to her. He starts to walks and she is following him.

"I can't believe he is having lunch with her". Nanami is not happy. Sekai want to know how he knows her.

'Sekai'. Setsuna said to herself. She also notices she has a sad looks on her face.

* * *

Makoto and Kotonoha are heading to the school rooftop. She saw benches on the rooftop. "Itou, why you want to eats lunch on the rooftop". She asks him and they're walking to the bench.

"I thought it be more quiet on the rooftop". He answer her question and he sit on the bench.

"Okay". She said to him in a happy tone. She never though he is romance type person. She sits down on the bench and put the lunchbox between them. She opens the lunchbox he saw sandwiches. "My mom helps me made these sandwiches. Do you like one?!"

"Yes please". He said to her and he grabbed one sandwich. He starts to eat it. "Wow this is good". He grabs another one.

She opens her thermos to pull drink on the cap. "Itou please drink some. This is hot lemonade". She gives him the cup and he drinks it.

"Wow this is sweet and handed made". He said with a smile. He knows already Kotonoha go far for his sake.

"Yes my mom makes it too". She said in happy tone and she is happy he likes the lemonade.

The two start to eat the sandwiches and he knows is time for him to know Kotonoha in the right way. "Katsura please tell me more about you?" He said to her and to him, he want to make this right again.

"Okay, I used to spend all my free time studying the arts instead of playing, so I'd always look forward to festivals". She said to him and he knows he never ask her about her childhood.

"Did you practice doing your childhood"? He asks her and she nods her head to him. "What sort of practice?" He wants to be interest with her.

"Like piano, ballet, dance, calligraphy... all sorts of things". She answers his question.

"But you don't practice them anymore?" He asks his next question.

"My mother told me to keep them up through junior high, but I made her promise to let me stop if I got into the academy". She answers him again.

"And so you did... kind of feel like a waste, though". He asks his next question.

"That not true". She said to him. He is little confusing. "Because once I did... I was able to meet you". He didn't say anything. "Throughout junior high, I'd think of nothing but practice, and even though my friends would invite me out, I less... than sociable". He still didn't say anything. "So when you invite me out, I might not have accepted. When I think of it like that. I'm glad I stopped". She said with smiled.

"Yes I see". His head turn red and feel embarrassed by her words.

"Eh". She notices his head is red. "I'm sorry". She apologized to him.

"No is fine and thank you for telling me about yourself". He said and he laughed little bit.

"I see". She said and she laughs in cute way.

'Now I know what to do now'. He though. "Kotonoha". He said to her and got her attention. "Will please go on date with me". She is little surprised.

* * *

 **Arc 1 (Confession) Part 2**

 **A/N the next chapter is going to be the last part from episode 1. A little surprised at the end of that chapter Makoto ask Kotonoha. What does you thinking is her answer to him.** **  
** **The end of episode Sekai kiss Makoto at the station do you thinking is yes or not.**

 **The scene on the rooftop came from School Days HQ ending Kotonoha's ending All Her's. I got idea from dare**

 **Update and add new parts 1/28/18**

 **Please Review & follower my story or not**

 **I'm going to make for each episode for my story's chapter between 3 or 4.**


	5. Episode 3-Train Station

**Episode 3 Train Station**

"Itou, you said my first name". Kotonoha said with her cheeks is blushing red.

"I'm sorry, Katsura. I was just happy you say does word to me. I wasn't thinking". He said to her and he feel embrace. He forgot they haven't starts dating yet.

"Don't worried Itou is fine". She said in kind tone. He is happy she not mad at him. "I also like to get to know you too". She is happy she is getting close to the person who watches her on the train.

"Yes me too, Katsura". He is happy she agreed. 'This time I'm going to make this relationship work and I'm going to keep my promise to you'. He vows to keep that promise to her.

Lunch is finally over, Makoto and Kotonoha walks down the stairs together and they're happy. He walks her back to her classroom 1-4. When they arrived to the door her classmates notice them. All of the boys from her classroom are surprise she is talking to a boy and they know he is from class 1-3. They feel little jealous of him who is talking to their Class-Rep who keeps her distanced from boys and she is smiling to him. The girls dislike her because of her beauty and more worst she is talking to boy who is handsome. One of the girls is brown hair tied into a ponytail, which isn't happy.  
Kotonoha walks inside her classroom and before he left, she said 'bye'. Only he did he just smile at her. She notices her classmate is looking at her, but only Kotonoha did. She just walks to her seat without saying a word. She wants to look at her wallpaper, but she looking it later.

Makoto is near his classroom door. He pulls out his cell phone to search for Kotonoha's name. He open it he saw her phone number and a photo of her. She is sitting on the bench who is smiling at him. 'She is an angel'. He just smiled and he places it on his phone wallpaper. He put his phone always and he is heading to his seat. 'That right one more thing I need to do if I want to make this relationship last forever'. His hand touch his mouth and he remember what Sekai did after Makoto got to together with Kotonoha.

School is over and he got a text from Kotonoha, she has a Student Council meeting after school. He texts her back and he said 'is okay I see you tomorrow'. He is heading to the shoe rack to get his shoes and he saw Sekai in front of the sunset by door. "Good even, Saionji". He said to her.

"Hi Itou are you walking to the train station". She asks him and also asks some question about Katsura.

"Yes. Is Kiyoura at the Student Council meeting"? He asks her and she is surprised.

"Yes she is at the meeting right now". She answers him. "So Itou do you want to heading the train station together?" He just nods his head to her. She is happy he accepts it.

They arrived to the train station. They didn't see the train. 'This is part she is teasing me and she is going to kiss me'. He said to himself.

"Itou how did you know Setsuna was in the Student Council meeting today". Sekai asks him before he sits down on the chair.

"I got a text from Katsura class 1-4 Class-Rep and she tell me she is in a meeting today". He answers and she doesn't like how this is going. "I ask Katsura to go on a date with me and she said yes". The word 'date' shocks her and he just sit down to chair waiting for the train to show up.

She walks to him and she is front of him. "Good for you, Itou". She said with a fake smiled. She heard the train is coming in to stop at the station. "The train is coming, but something I need to do first". She said to him and she is walking to him.

'Here it comes'. He said to himself and knows want she is going to next. He knows what to do next.  
Her eyes are closed and she is about to kiss him. She didn't felt she kiss his lips and she open her eyes was his fingers. "I'm sorry Saionji; I can't expect your feels. I'm dating Katsura". He said to her.

"Right I'm sorry Itou". She said to him. The train stopped and she is heading inside the passenger car. "If you need help just ask me for advice". She is smiling at him and he just smiled at her. The train left the station and inside the train, her eyes are showing tears.

'I'm sorry Sekai, I can't be the old me, who is boring of Kotonoha and go to you if I can't touch her. I'm going to keep that promise for Kotonoha sake'. He said and he is looking at the sunset.

"Itou". A female voice said in a happy tone. He saw it was his girlfriend who is running to him. "Itou, I'm happy I catch you before the train show up". She is smiled at him and he is smiled back to her. "Why are you smiling"?

"I'm just happy to see you, Katsura". He said to her and she is happy he felt the same way. "I love you, Katsura and I'm happy you're my girlfriend". He said while he is blushing.

"I love you too, Itou and I'm also happy you're my boyfriend". She said to him and he cheeks is blushing red again.

* * *

 **Arc 1 (Confession) Part 3**

 **Update and add 1/28/18**

 **A/N chapter is short because is the last part of episode 1 of School days known as Confession. I'm sorry I may not goanna to add some part of manga in my story.**


	6. Episode 4-Date

**Episode 4 Dates**

At night inside a train is heading to Sakakino station. Makoto and Kotonoha are at the passenger door. "Let meet up at Sakakino station tomorrow". He asks his girlfriend.

"Okay I'll see then". She said to him with smiled. The train stopped at Sakakino station and she step out and she turn around. "See you tomorrow, Itou". She said with her eyes closed and she is waving at him. He felt embracing and the only thing he did was waving to her. He is also blushing little red.

* * *

He arrived to his apartment, he just heading to his room and he lied down on his bed. He is looking at the ceiling. 'I can't believe I said that to her'. He said to himself. His cheeks are blushing little and start to remember what he said to Kotonoha at station when she arrived. "I love you, Katsura and I'm happy you're my girlfriend".  
'I can't believe what she tells me after that'. He said to himself and remembers what Kotonoha said to him. "I love you too, Itou and I'm also happy you're my boyfriend". His cheeks turn even redder and he is shaking head try come it down. "I need good sleeping and remember my date is tomorrow. He wish her remember his first date with her.

He felt shocking from his head and started to remember his first date with Kotonoha. He saw he buy a love book to help him on his date. Next they went to a book store. She is looking for books and he is looking at a magazine with women in bikinis. He was nervous when he saw her show a smiling face with her eyes closed. Next they went to an arcade and he got her a lot of cute dolls. I play video games and she was watching me. They have lunch at restaurant and bring to table a lot of sweets. She bumps into guy and he protects her. At that day of date he wants to kiss her, but she not ready.

'I was trying so hard and I was rushing to, but this time. I'm going to making thing right'. He said to himself. He changes his clothes and ready to go to sleep. 'That what I want the most'. He said to himself again and he went to sleeping.

* * *

The next days, Makoto arrived at Sakakino station, he is waiting for Kotonoha. 'I can't believe I'm wearing the same clothing again'. He said to himself and he is wearing his casual clothes and jacket. 'Today maybe we do the same thing, but I want her to joy her time with me'. He said to himself. He heard footsteps and he saw his girlfriend. She is wearing pink clothes and skirt for going out purpose. He is blushing little and smiling at her. She just smiled at him and she walked to him. 'I forgot her clothes fit her nicely and she so beautiful. I'm glad I didn't embarrass myself this time'. He is thinking about his first date with her.

"I'm sorry did I make you wait". She said apologies tone.

"No you didn't". He answers her and she just smiled at him. "Let go, Katsura". He said in kind tone.

"Yes". She said in cute tone. She walked by his right side.

Makoto and his girlfriend are heading to the shopping center. They saw lot of couples in the shopping center. First they are heading to the book store. She is looking a book. He found the magazine with women in bikini. He was about to grab it, but he didn't.

'I better not'. He though to himself and he walked to his girlfriend. "You found anything you like". He asks her.

"Yes". She said to him and she is holding two books.

"I see and I'm happy you found some". He said to her with smiled. They went to cash register and he pay for the books, but he didn't know his girlfriend saw something in his eyes has sadness.

'Why Itou's eyes have sadness?' She is thinking to herself.

"Katsura, let go". He said and he is holding a brown bag has her books. She just nods her head and she was going too worried about it later.

The next stopped was going to the Game Arcade and they went to the machine doll catcher. The machine has cute dolls called Maya-Chan. He got her one and she is smiled he got him one. 'Maybe I should get her too much this time'. He said to himself and he give to her.

"Thank you Itou". She said to him with her eyes closed.

"Katsura, let go inside and found some games". He said to her and she just nods her head. They went inside the arcade and he is looking for a game both them can play together. He found the game and no one is dare. "Katsura dare is Whac-A-Mole game we can play together". He said to her.

"Okay". She said to him, but she never fan of games, but she want to trying out and she know that'll make his eyes more bright not sad. They walk to game and he gives her the hammer. He places the coin in.

"Okay, Katsura, you do that said". He said to and she is shocking and she doesn't know how to play.

She was about to ask him, but the game about to start and she saw come out from hole was colorful moles. She saw him hitting the mole with his hammer and she finally understand the game. She starts to hit the moles and he notice she is having fun in the game.  
'My plan was successful'. He is looking at her and hitting the moles.

Both are panting so hard and the scores are 085 with 40 hits. "That was fun". She said to him and he nods his head to her with his eyes, but from the inside she felt sad she didn't see the bright light in his eyes.

After the arcade, they're heading to a restaurant to eat. Katsura is reading a menu and they eat lunch after they done eating. He is happy she pick the food for lunch next he did he pick the desert and he bring a lot. She is blushing and her eyes are closed. He got cream on his lips and she just wipes his mouth with her napkin and he is blushing. He felt embraces.

After lunch, they walked in the Sakakino square little longer and they're walking side by side without holding hands. 'I need another idea for this date. I know I said to myself we're doing the same thing, but I want this date last longer'. He is thinking an idea for his next move before they part always from their date today. He saw a sign Sakakino Aquarium and gives him an idea. "Katsura let go inside Sakakino Aquarium". He said to her and she agreed with him.

Makoto and his girlfriend are heading inside aquarium and they saw lot of sea creatures. The aquarium has lot of different type fishes. 'This is the first I feeler really happy and not scared being with a boy'. She is thinking to herself about these parts of the date. She saw her boyfriend is looking different area of the aquarium. 'But why is Itou sad? Is because of me or…'? She stopped thinking when he called her last name.

"Katsura this aquarium has lot of different type of fishes here". He said to her while smiling. She was about to ask him something wrong, but she saw the light in his eyes and she forget about it.

"Yes you're right, Itou". She answers with a smiled. "Let keeping looking around". He just smiled and he felt happy she agreed with him.

They look around the aquarium in two hours when she saw sharks and she didn't thinking, but her hands grab his left arm and her eyes are closed. He felt her warming coming from her, but it wasn't really from her hands it was her breast and he is blushing red. He heart is bumping really fast. She open eyes and saw the sharks is gone.

"They're gone". She sighed herself. She notices her boyfriend is blushing and he is nervous. She was about to ask him was wrong, but she felt her breast is touching his arm. She just let go of his arm. "I'm sorry, Itou". She said in apology tone and she is blushing red.

"Don't worried Katsura is fine. You just got scared". He said to her and she calmed down.

The couple exit the aquarium and is now sunset. Makoto and Kotonoha decided to go home. So they kept on walking ton the train station. He was inside the passage and the door is opened. They're looking each other with their eyes closed.

"Itou, thank you so much for today's dates it was fun". She said to while blushing.

"You're welcome, Katsura". He said to while also blushing. He wants to kiss her, but maybe next time. "I'll see you tomorrow". He said to her and the door closed. He waved his hand to her.

After he left and she started to thinking about sadness in his eyes. She is hoping she wasn't the problem doing their date today.

* * *

 **Arc 2 (The Distance between Them) Part 1**

 **A/N the dates is from episode 2 from beginning, but I change some parts of that episode. To change make more like a date and Makoto try not to hard impress Kotonoha on the date.**

 **He doesn't know Kotonoha can tell something is wrong with him from his eyes.**

 **Whac-A-Mole and score is from Yosuga no Sora episode 3 when Haruka ask Kazuha on a date to cheering her up.**

 **The aquarium idea was Love Hina manga volume 6 and chapter 44 when Keitaro ask Naru on a date. I change that part from when Kotonoha run into guy and Makoto protect her.**


End file.
